shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Graduation Stories
Graduation Stories is the eighth and final episode of Season 6 of A New Start, The Talent Show. It was released on June 13, 2013. The episode focuses on all the seniors' final day of the school year, as well as their final day in high school. In this episode, you get to play as Owen, Denni, Colt, Zoe, Sam, Hector and Amanda. Synopsis Play as EVERYONE in this epic season finale! Plot The episode kicks off on the last day of school, during lunch. Zoe is in an utter panic, as she tries to prepare a satisfactory graduation speech. Her whole speech is on a USB, which is currently in the possession of Kevin, because he wants to use a technique to light up each word to read, like a teleprompter. Owen sees her feeling panicky and does his best to keep her relaxed. Amanda and Hector discuss attending a party at one of the colleges. Denni and Colt come to get the faculty's permission allowing to let their absences slip so they are able to graduate. Owen does not know what grade each student is actually in and who is actually in the graduating class. From this question, it is revealed that Denni, Hector, Zoe, Amanda, Colt, and Sam are part of the graduating class of 2013. Nicole, Taylor, Brendan, Owen, and Maria are still in high school. Colt and Denni meet Kevin and Kimi, while they are on a run to get the faculty's permission. Both look like they are stressed, as revealed that they have misplaced the USB stick, which was last in Kevin's backpack. Colt and Denni volunteer to help find the USB and figure who may have stole it, which they do. Kevin claims that before the USB was in his backpack, it was kept in Kevin's pocket; but when Kevin needed to go to the bathroom, it was placed in his backpack. Colt blames Keith for stealing, but upon realization that Keith does not use any poms poms, being a male, Keith is free to go. Colt then figures out that Lindsay had to be the stealer, as she knew that USB stick was in Kevin's backpack prior to stealing it. They confront her, on graduation night. Realizing she has been caught, she escapes without her purse, where the USB was. Hector and Amanda go to a frat party, hosted by the M.A.N. fraternity at Centerscore University, which the O.M.G. sorority is also at. Hector initially has a good time at the party, before he sees that several guys have been flirting with a clueless Amanda, so he tries to protect Amanda from them. When Hector sees Amanda about to go to dance with James, he feels sad, as he believes Amanda and him will no longer be together during college; so he leaves to the roof. Amanda notices a sad Hector, and tries to make him happier by showing things he likes, including James. She concludes that she doesn't like anyone more than him, not even James. She also tells him that she dislikes the party because Hector dislikes the party. She knows that Hector wouldn't flirt with any other girl, but Amanda, nor would he stoop down to going to the roof with another girl, much like Amanda did with James. He feels better and Amanda asks Hector to host just one final high school party, before they never see the graduates again. Zoe has her tea party with Sam (which is held every year), but Sam refuses to attend the party. Sam tells Zoe that she never liked the tea parties and always dreaded attending. On the first day Zoe was with Sam, while they were still kids, Sam was outside playing, with some guyfriends, and came back home at the designated time her mom wished for. Despite this, her mom was still mad at her, because her clothes were dirt-filled. Sam felt jealous because not only was her mom forcing her to go to Zoe's tea party, she was also making Zoe's favorite food. Zoe then admitted that she believed everyone hated her, as her parents didn't want her, Sam didn't her. Athough Sam didn't think Zoe knew, but Zoe in fact overheard Sam complaining to her mom how much she didn't like Zoe and refused to play with her. So Zoe uses the tea party as a distraction from when she heard what Sam said. Feeling bad for her actions, Sam asks for Zoe's forgiveness and promises to join Zoe's tea party, but Zoe says that they should instead race to the the tree Sam did as a child, and the two very much enjoy themselves. Zoe's gives her speech, which goes successfully and just as she wanted to, marking the end of the school year, 2013. Notes *This episode confirms that Sam, Zoe, Hector, Amanda, Denni, Colt, are graduating. *Colt Warren and Denni Fallon have permanently moved to Surviving High School's sister game, Cause of Death. Category:Episodes Category:A New Start Category:Year 5 Category:Season 6: The Talent Show